Trials of Sinn
by pheobeobia
Summary: Recovering from Rachel's latest 'scandel', Finn finds himself being pulled in Santana's direction. He doesn't know what's going on or what he's doing but Santana seems to be enjoying herself.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all rights go to their proper owners.

**Preface:**

She was there, leaning against the doorframe of his hotel room. He gaped at her as she pulled the towel closer to her body.

"Finnocence, do you have a hair-dryer?" Santana asked, flipping her wet hair over shoulder. He tore his gaze away from her painstakingly and walked to the bathroom quickly, finding the hair-dryer that the hotel stocked the bathrooms with. He game back out and handed it to her. She smiled at him and then opened the adjoining door from his room to hers and closed it behind her. Didn't she realize what the fuck she just did to him?

She probably did. She was probably laughing about it with Quinn at the very moment. Shit. Finn felt that image burning in his head. God, didn't she have a hair-dryer in her bathroom, or did she do that just to torture and tease the crap out of him?


	2. Forget, But Don't Forgive

Finn didn't meet Rachel's gaze as she walked into the glee room. He really didn't want to deal with her. It didn't matter that she cheated weeks ago, it hurt. Mr. Schue walked in, beaming.

"Great news, guys! I found a great way for us to practices for Regionals. There is a side competition this week in New York. Teams compete and then the winners get a five thousand dollar prize. We could use that for costumes or lighting or smoke or glitter, or whatever you guys want," Mr. Schue smiled. The kids started to chatter with pure excitement.

"So would we, like, be in a hotel?" Finn asked.

"Yes, the sponsors or the competition house the teams. I sent them our tape of our Sectionals performance. They accepted us. So get this permission slip signed. We leave Thursday night, we will decide solos Friday morning, practice all of Friday and Saturday. We'll perform on Sunday, get the results and come back on Monday," Mr. Schue explained.

"Sweet, we're missing two days of school. _That's_ boss," Puck smiled, nodding at Rachel. Finn smiled at the thought. This would be the chance he needed to free himself from Rachel. And also free himself from his wrath at Puck. Mr. Schue went rambling on and Finn found entertainment by watching Santana dance. The pleats of her skirt would fly up and even Finn wasn't a gentleman enough not to stare. Santana sat back down and Finn put his iPod in and zoned out. When glee was over, Santana walked past him, deliberately letting her leg push against Finn's and brushing her fingers across his shoulders. Finn couldn't help it, he smiled at her actions.

Sam and Quinn walked past him, hand in hand. Finn couldn't help but feel so jealous about how _healthy_ and normal their relationship was. Finn walked into the hallway. Santana was leaning against her locker. Her gaze met his, she smirked.

"Finnocence, you finally woke up from your daze," she rolled her eyes and shifted her arms to rest on her hips. Finn smiled impulsively.

"Sure, whatever you say," Finn shouldered his backpack.

"I wonder how the rooms for the hotel will be divided. It'd be fun if they could be co-ed. I'd _love_ to bunk with you again," she purred before walking away.

Finn shook his head with disbelief. He really wasn't too interested in getting with her again. He was kind of in a difficult place, with Rachel having gone overboard and all. Yet, Santana seemed to make him forget about all of that.


	3. Jumpy

A/N: I brought Kurt back for this :)

On Thursday, Mr. Schue read of who would be sharing rooms with whom.

"Okay you guys should probably sit with your roommates. The bus has three-seaters for those roommates who have three people in them. Okay; Puck, Artie and Mike. Tina, Rachel and Brittany. Mercedes and Kurt, I didn't think it would be bad to put you two together. Sam and Finn, Quinn and Santana," Mr. Schue read. Finn watched Sam kiss Quinn before walking over to Finn.

"Roommates for the win," Sam smiled slightly. No sooner had Finn and Sam sat down then Sam turned to the row next to them and saw his girlfriend stare at him longingly.

"Finn, do you mind if i switch with Santana so I can sit with Q?" Sam asked.

"I don't care, ask Santana," Finn shrugged. Sam beamed and in seconds the feisty Cheerio had replaced Sam.

"So...what's new?" Finn asked Santana, trying to break the awkward tension. Santana raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Um, I sitting on a bus next to you?" Santana rolled her eyes and examined her nails.

"So...what's new for you?" she asked, though she really didn't sound like she cared all that much. The bus lurched forward.

"I went and saw 'The Tourist' yesterday. It was pretty good," Finn shrugged. Santana made a small sound of approval.

"It was a good movie," she agreed.

"Are you going to be okay bunking with Quinn? The last time I saw you two in a foot's radius of each other you were both trying to strangle one another," Finn asked cautiously. Santana shrugged.

"I don't know. But who cares? If we get in a fight, Mr. Schue will break it up before we can tear each other's faces off," Santana smirked, crossing one perfect leg over another.

"Oh...well that's good. It'd be bad if you got your face clawed of. Wait! I mean, it'd be bad if you got hurt at all...um 'cause you know, your face isn't your only asset. Shit, I meant that you are more than just...oh screw it. You know what I meant," Finn stammered. Santana laughed silently.

"Finn honestly, why so jumpy? Do I _scare_ you?" Santana cooed playfully. Finn tried to regain his composure.

"Psh, no," he lied through his teeth. Santana flicked her ponytail. Finn stared at her in wonder.

"You stare at me a lot," she said flirtily, moving even closer to him. Finn gulped.

"I..I'm sorry?" Finn said, unsure. Santana turned his face to hers, their noses almost touching.

"Don't be," she whispered. He swore that she was about to kiss him.

But she never did. Something seemed to stop in her. She licked her lips and then turned forward and flicked through a magazine, leaving Finn breathless and jumpier than before.


	4. Situation Next Door

Finn walked off the bus and stretched. The luggage compartment under the bus opened and Finn pulled out his bag. He walked over to Santana and cleared his throat.

"So, uh, which bag is yours?" he asked nervously.

"That one which the red stripe down the middle," she shrugged. Finn walked over and pulled it out for her. He followed her into the hotel lobby. Mr. Schue was checking them in.

"We're very sorry Mr. Schuester but there was a mix up in the booking and therefore two of the rooms are a bit nicer and larger than the others. Do you want to me to tell you which rooms they are?" the clerk asked. Mr. Schue shook his head.

"No thanks. I'd rather give them out randomly so they don't fight," Mr. Schue said and then turned to his students. Once the rooms numbers and card keys had been given out, they kids made their way to the elevators.

Finn and Sam walked to their room and Finn opened the door.

"Whoa. Man, I think we got one of the accidental upgrades!" Finn grinned and high-fived Sam. Their room had two queen sized beds, a small counter with a mini-fridge and microwave, and two large floor to ceiling windows that opened up to a view of central park.

Their was one door next to the tv. In curiosity, Finn opened it. There was another door there. Finn frowned and knocked in it. In seconds the door flung open, revealing an adjoining hotel room.

Santana and Quinn stood there, each with an arched eyebrow. Quinn broke into a grin when she saw Sam.

"Okay, we have adjoining rooms?" Santana huffed.

"We need to figure out how this is gonna work because I don't want to walk into our room just to see you and Quinn making out," Finn clarified, shuddering.

"Agreed," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine. If Sam and I want to...hang out, we'll go into the our room and put a sign on the door so Santana can hang out with Brittany," Quinn suggested. Everyone agreed.

"And then if you two want to 'hang out', you can come in here and put a sign on the door," Sam said to Finn and Santana. Santana spluttered and Finn blushed.

"Why would we want to 'hang out'? Huh?" Santana cried in outrage. Quinn smirked.

"Oh San," Quinn laughed and walked back into the girls' room. Santana muttered some incoherent curses and stormed back into the other room, slamming the door behind her.

"Dude, what the hell?" Finn turned on Sam. Sam closed their door to the adjoining room. Sam shrugged.

"Forget it," Sam shook his head with a smirk.

Finn looked at the door, thinking about how Santana was just that far away. For some reason, the realization comforted him.

Also, if she and Quinn got in a fight, he'd be able to break it up and that gave Finn great relief.


	5. Interrupted Hallway Sessions

Sam and Finn walked downstairs to the restaurant with Quinn and Santana. Everyone else was already down there. They sat down, Rachel was already on a rant about watching the competition. Finn caught Santana rolling her eyes and chuckled. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"I, um, saw a one legged bird," Finn coughed out his excuse. Santana seemed to switch on her impish side again and tangled her legs with his. Finn shuddered, trying to make eye contact with her. She was sucking on a cherry from her drink seductively, and effectively staring at her plate instead of him.

Finn untangled his legs from hers and tried to listen to what Artie was saying. Santana was very distracting though. She would run her tongue over her lips or do this stretch that made Finn's eyes widen.

Finn walked up to his hotel room alone after dinner when hand tugged on the back of his shirt, whipping him around.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" someone purred. Finn soon realized that the 'someone' was Santana. Of course.

"Um, I _was_ heading to my room but something tells me that's not going to happen quite yet," Finn muttered. Santana chuckled. Santana shook her head and rested on the wall, placing Finn's hands on her waist.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked, seriously wondering what was wrong with her. Santana ran her fingers down his chest and he shuddered against her. She smirked and stifled a laugh.

"You are so easy to get a reaction from," she whispered, using the collar on his polo shirt to pull him close. Their bodies were nearly touching. Santana's sweet breath mixed with his and she looked up him from under her eyelashes. She slowly moved forward until her lips were just barely brushing his. The distinct sound of footsteps tore them apart before they even had a chance to start.

Finn stepped far away from Santana just before Rachel rounded the corner of the hallway, looking at Finn with mixed emotions. Finn's brow furrowed when he saw her. He walked to his room. Sam was on his bed, looking at a picture of Quinn.

"Man, she's next door," Finn whined, flopping on his own bed.

"I know, I don't want to disturb her," Sam shrugged. Finn rolled his eyes, trying to chase the feeling of being close to Santana away. God, it felt so good to be that close to her again. It was like his body was on fire and life was coursing through his veins. But this was Santana Fucking Lopez he was thinking about here. He couldn't just develop a sudden interest in her. No way, that would result in many problems and other snares.

"So...why are you so flushed?" Sam asked. Finn rolled onto his back.

"I ran up the stairs," Finn lied. Sam looked at him in puzzlement.

"Why? We're on the fifth floor?" Sam wondered in pure shock. Finn sighed.

"I don't know. I was running from Rachel," Finn mumbled a barely audible excuse.

"Or...were you running _to Santana_?" Sam snickered. Finn sat bolt upright and threw a pillow at Sam's head.

"Dude, what's with you getting on my case about Santana?" Finn demanded, smashing another pillow with his hands.

"Let it go, Finn, it's a joke. Why do you get so worked up about it anyway?" Sam asked, flipping open his phone.

"Because it's weird. It's like you and Quinn are trying to set us up and that is just a big no," Finn growled, mentally thinking of the moment in the hallway.

"Whatever. I'm going to see Quinn," Sam said and left.

Finn rolled over on his side, his lips hot from where Santana's had almost been.


	6. One Girl, Heaps of Chaos

Finn sat with New Directions, listening to their song list for Sunday being announced by Mr. Schue. The first song to be sung would be 'Use Somebody' and then a mash-up of the Backstreet Boys' 'Drowning' and Avril Lavigne's 'I'm With You'. The last song they'd sing on Sunday would be Michael Jackson's 'The Way You Make Me Feel'. Mr. Schue had handed them all of the music. Now he was teaching them he choreography.

"Okay guys, we're going to pair off of the Mash-up. Soloists, get with your partnered soloist," he said. Finn got up and walked over to Santana. After their moment in the hallway, he was oddly eager to hold her again.

"Finnocence, don't step on my feet," Santana told him, pushing herself close to him. Finn suppressed his shaking and desperately tried not to make an utter fool of himself.

"Santana, do you have to be so close?" Finn asked, her entire body pressed against his. She looked up at him with the most devilish glint in her eyes.

"I'm cold," she said all-too innocently. Finn shivered.

"And apparently...so are you," Santana laughed.

Hours flew by and Finn really didn't know how he got into this position. Santana had asked him to look at a sheet of music, forcing him to come up behind her and place his hands outside of hers on the desk and press his chest against her back. And his back was pressed against the wall so he couldn't move unless Santana did.

"So..." Finn prompted her to move.

"What?" she asked lightly.

"Would you, er, mind moving?" Finn asked. Santana let out something that sounded almost like a hiss.

"Actually I wouldn't mind," she said matter-of-factly. She looked up at him with, surprisingly, anger in her eyes and tightened her ponytail as she walked out. He wondered why she was mad. He flicked through the events of the day in his head. The only thing he could think of was that he met a girl from one of the other teams named Harmony and was kind of flirting with her. But _why _would _that _anger Santana? Finn shook his head, girls were so confusing and complicated.

It was Friday night. Dinner had ended thirty minutes ago when a knock on Finn and Sam's door interuppted their air-guitar and air-drum jam session. Sam opened the door. Quinn and Santana walked in.

"You do realize that you could've taken the joining door?" Finn asked them.

"Duh. We're going down to pool, we wanted to invite you," Quinn smiled.

"Sure," Sam said and ran into the bathroom to change.

"Um..." Finn started.

"Come on, Finnocence," Santana rolled her eyes. Sam came out.

"You guys go ahead, he's going to take some convincing," Santana sighed. Quinn and Sam left, smirks playing on their lips.

"Hudson, what are you waiting for? Let's go," Santana snapped.

"Remember what you said about my body when we were doing Rocky Horror? That kind of put me off swimming for a while," Finn admitted.

"Why would something I said effect you that much?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, I just feel really self-conscious around you now," Finn mumbled. Santana gaze softened a fraction.

"God, Finn I was teasing. I bet you look fine," she said.

"I don't know," Finn started. Santana rolled her eyes again and stepped forward. She tugged on his shirt and then yanked it forcefully over his head. He felt her eyes rake over his body appreciatively.

"See, Finn, nothing to be scared about," she murmured.

"So can we go?" Santana asked.

Finn agreed and soon he was in the pool next to Santana, who was driving him crazy in an orange bikini.

Finn was so screwed, he had a growing attraction to Santana.


	7. Temptation

A/N: I know that a scene in here is like the first chapter but it was a preface and prefaces resurface so...yeah.

Finn stood on the end of the diving board. He was about to jump when he felt soft, nimble hands push him. He had not expected that. Then again, Santana hadn't expected to grasp her hand and pull her close, pulling her down with him.

Finn felt his heart beat faster when he felt Santana pressed against him. They resurfaced together, Santana glared at him but her chuckles broke her 'glare of death'. Sam and Quinn laughed at them from the hot tub.

"FINN!" Santana snapped at him as he splashed water on her.

"San, lighten up," Quinn laughed, falling further into Sam's arms. Santana eyed Finn warily. Finn stared at her, kind of entranced.

"Sorry, I splashed you," Finn said earnestly, something in him desperate to please her. Santana shrugged.

"I mean, I'm already wet," she pointed out. Finn smiled at her and picked her up.

"HUDSON!" She screamed, though she really didn't sound all too threatening. He set her down.

"Fine, fine," he said and climbed out of the pool, feeling all wrinkly. Quinn and Sam were soon to follow and then Santana slowly got out of the pool. They walked up to their rooms chatting aimlessly, Finn found his gaze being drawn again and again to Santana.

Quinn and Santana separated from the boys when they reached their room. Finn went into the bathroom and changed back into regular clothes before sitting on his bed. Sam went into to shower, shave, get dressed and other such homely actions. Finn could hear the shower running in Quinn and Santana's room. Finn thought about Santana. He had been irritated for Sam and Quinn for pushing them at each other but Santana...he was happy when she was around. He thought about her in every way and was overcome with the urge to hold her in his arms.

And then she was there, leaning against the doorframe of his hotel room. He gaped at her, all she was wearing was a bath towel...clearly having_ just_ come from the shower. She pulled the towel closer to her body.

"Finnocence, do you have a hair-dryer?" Santana asked, flipping her wet hair over shoulder. He tore his gaze away from her painstakingly and walked to the bathroom quickly, finding the hair-dryer that the hotel stocked the bathrooms with. He game back out and handed it to her. She smiled at him and then opened the adjoining door from his room to hers. Before she left she cast one more, obviously involuntary, look at him. She bit her lip and then closed the door behind her. Didn't she realize what the fuck she just did to him?

She probably did. She was probably laughing about it with Quinn at the very moment. Shit. Finn felt that image burning in his head. God, didn't she have a hair-dryer in her bathroom, or did she do that just to torture and tease the crap out of him?

Sam walked out of the bathroom. He picked up his phone and wallet.

"Quinn and I are going out to dinner, be back in an hour," Sam said. Finn nodded and turned on the television.

Finn was half asleep when he heard feet shuffling. He looked up to see Santana perched on the end of his bed, thankfully dressed in clothes.

"I see you decided to wear clothes this time," Finn said dryly.

"I just came to return the hair-dryer, Finessa," Santana smirked and lazily climbed further onto his bed to hand him the appliance. Finn nodded, watching her run her tongue over her lips absently.

"You're really weird. One minute you're all snappy towards me, the next you're all flirty and seductive and then you are estranged and distant. It's confusing," Finn said, sitting up. Santana looked at him and laughed.

"Stop being suck a girl, Finn," Santana laughed and walked back to the door. She turned around with a seductive glint in her eyes. _Oh Shit._

She blew him a kiss before shutting the door.

"Fuck,"


	8. Stand in the Rain

Finn stumbled into his hotel room, sore from the hours of dance practice. Rachel had gone bat-shit crazy on them since they were performing tomorrow morning. Finn grabbed a pillow and sprawled out on the floor. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Finn sighed and got up.

"Sam, don't forget your keycard, again," Finn grumbled loudly before yanking open the door. Finn's jaw slackened.

"You're not Sam," Finn said. The person walked into the room breezily.

"Obviously. Ladylips is macking on Quinn in my room," Santana huffed, crossing her arms.

"And you came to me because..." Finn asked. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Because I'd hang out with Brittany but she's out with Artie, Mike and Tina are getting dinner. Puck is hitting on cougars in the lobby and I was going to hang with Mercedes and Kurt but Manhands is with them," Santana ticked off the list on her fingers. Finn nodded and sprawled on the floor again. Santana slowly sat on Finn's bed.

"Who's bed is this?" she asked. Finn closed his eyes, listening to the rain on the window.

"Mine,"

"Good, it'd be weird to be on Sam's bed," Santana said. Finn opened his eyes and laughed breathily.

"And it's not weird to be on mine?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows. Santana relaxed on the bed, positioning her head on the end so she could see Finn.

"It's less weird," she admitted. Finn smiled by reflex.

"Should I be flattered?" he asked her. Santana's eyes fluttered impulsively. She smirked and cocked her head to the side.

"Maybe. Most guys would kill to have me in their bed, yet here I am and you aren't pulling anything," Santana said playfully. Finn's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, well...I guess I'm not interested," Finn said. He mentally slapped himself. That was the most tactless, graceless response ever. _EVER_. Santana's smirk fell and her lips trembled before turning into the nastiest sneer he had ever seen. She sat up on his bed. Finn sat up so he could see her.

Her eyes were cold and fury was seeping from her. She was very clearly offended.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Finn tried to make a smooth recovery.

"Yeah, sure," Santana said sarcastically. She stood up and started walking towards the door. Finn didn't know what took over him but he ran over and slammed the door shut before she could open in. He looked down at her. He had the strongest urge to kiss her.

So he did.

Some unknown courage took over him and he placed one hand on her neck and used the other one to pull her body closer. He pressed his lips to hers softly instead of heatedly. She only took two seconds before reacting to the kiss and responding against his lips. When he pulled away he watched her slowly open her eyes, almost dazed.

"I've wanted to do that for a while," Finn admitted. Santana didn't say anything. She placed her hands on either side of his neck and kissed him again. He pressed her against the wall eagerly. It was sweet and passionate at the same time. A throat clearing separated them.

"And you guys said you wouldn't want to hang out. You guys are such liars," Sam said impishly. Quinn was laughing silently. Santana rolled her eyes and took Finn's hand, leading him out of the hotel room.

"Uh, where are we going?" Finn asked, not that he was complaining.

"Somewhere where we won't be stared at by glee clubbers," Santana breathed. She pulled him outside, into the rain. She placed her arms on his shoulders and he bent down to kiss her, holding onto her as if she could vanish at any minute.

The rain trickled down their skin and crashed against their bodies but neither of them minded.


	9. Normal?

Finn woke up on Sunday morning grinning. He stood up and opened the door to the hallway. Everyone was waiting for him. Finn stood next to stand Santana in the back of the group. He linked his hand with hers, causing her to both smile and roll her eyes.

"Ok guys, the judges don't need us all to stay to watch the other performances, only two of us need to stay. Who wants to?" Mr. Schue asked. Rachel, of course, was going to stay. She looked at Finn expectantly. Finn traded a subtle glance with Santana. Santana bit her lip and her eyes flashed with what could only be attraction.

"I'm not going to stay," Finn clarified. Rachel gaped at him.

"I'll stay with Rachel," Puck offered. Rachel looked hesitant but then smiled at Puck.

"Okay guys, let's go win us a competition!" Mr. Schue prompted. The kids walked on stage and then it began.

During the mash-up, Finn lifted Santana up, spun her into his arms and it was like they were singing to each other. Finn couldn't see the audience, he could only see Santana. It was corny or cliche -Rachel had taught him that word- but it was true.

When they were done with all of the songs, Santana took his hand and ran offstage with him. She led him into the hallway and kissed him roughly. Finn smiled against her lips. She pulled him closer and they heard a couple gasps that pulled them apart. Brittany, Tina and Mercedes burst into a serious of giggles and grins. Santana scowled but she was smiling. The girls departed to change clothes. Finn and Sam started talking while they waited for Quinn and Santana.

"I can not wait to get back to Lima and have everything go back to normal," Sam grinned. Finn felt panic set in. Back to normal?

"What?" Finn asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah. You know, Puck and everybody kept saying what happens in NY stays in NY," Sam chuckled, clearly unaware of the havoc he was causing to Finn's mind.

"Who's everybody?" Finn asked, unaware the he was even speaking.

"Everybody except you," Sam shrugged. Holy shit. Everyone expected things to back to normal, which meant that he basically couldn't continue his relationship Santana. Finn sunk into the nearest chair, head in hands.

"Shit," Finn groaned. He felt a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped up. Santana was perched on the arm of his chair, smiling at him. He smiled back at her as best he could. She dipped down and her lips met his. His worry eased. How could he panic with Santana Lopez kissing him. He stood up and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her against him.

"Where do you want to go? What to you want to do?" Finn asked her, pressing his head to hers.

"Anywhere. Okay not _any_where but you get the general idea," Santana said against his ear. Finn chuckled and she wound her fingers in his hair.

"Earth to the Magnets over there! We're going to head out to a sushi place Mr. Schue told us about. Want to come?" Quinn asked. Santana and Finn separated a little, but not completely.

"You're one to talk Q," Santana said. It was true, Quinn's arms were around Sam's neck and Sam's arms were around her waist. Quinn blushed but smiled and tucked her head under Sam's chin.

"So do you want to go?" Finn asked her. Santana nodded. They walked outside to get a cab. Finn watched Santana with interest, joy and love.

But in the bottom of his heart he was dreading going home tomorrow night because of what Sam said. Finn did _not_ want things to go back to normal. At all.


	10. Lovebirds

Finn waited for Santana to get out of the cab. Quinn looked up at him.

"So, you excited to be going home tomorrow night?" Quinn asked him, her eyes trained on Sam ahead of her. Finn looked down at Quinn.

"I guess. Everything goes back to normal, y'know?" Finn sighed, really upset about the panic Sam had given him. Quinn raised her eyebrows. Sam pulled back to walk with them. Finn wrapped his arm around Santana's waist. They walked into the restaurant. As soon as they sat at a table, the girls stood up to go to the bathroom. In minutes the two girls were walking back. Quinn stopped Santana and had a serious look on her face as she said something to the Latina.

Santana looked a little shocked and then looked at Quinn, vaguely upset. Quinn asked Santana something with an expression that could only be described as skeptical. Santana flushed and said something with exasperation. The two girls calmed down and then smiled at each other before walking back to the table. Santana sat next to Finn and he kissed her sadness away.

They ordered their sushi and then started to talk idly about glee and other things. Sam had his arm around Quinn's shoulders and Santana was practically on Finn's lap. The waitress seemed to think that this was incredibly cute, considering she was an elderly lady. She kept referring to them as 'love birds'. Santana kept rolling her eyes but she never moved away from Finn and it didn't keep her from kissing him gently.

After lunch they took a cab back to the hotel where Rachel and Puck were waiting for them.

"How did the other groups do? Do you think we won?" Finn asked.

"It's hard to tell," Rachel said, clearly annoyed that she didn't know. New Directions regrouped entirely to talk and hang out, but Santana pulled Finn away from the group. He was hoping that he'd tell her why she had been upset at the restaurant but instead she melted her lips onto his.

Finn pulled Santana closer, savoring every moment of the kiss. Finn pulled away, drawing a slightly upset whimper from Santana. It was so adorable that he just kissed her again.

He couldn't help but sense a feel of urgency and a sense of rushed time from the second kiss. He pressed his lips against hers and slowed the kiss down. He was not going to have his last day and a half as Santana's romantic partner rushed.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked him, pulling her lips away so she could speak. Finn nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just a little anxious," he said. It was true. He incredibly anxious about what tomorrow evening would bring. Santana kissed him again before walking off so she and Quinn could go to their room. Sam and Finn strolled to their room.

"I really hope we win," Sam sighed. Finn ran a hand through his hair. He watched as Santana blew him a kiss before disappearing into her hotel room.

"Yeah, I totally think we deserve it," Finn agreed.

"So...is Santana your girlfriend?" Sam asked. Finn sighed and shrugged.

"Don't know. We're just kind of...going with it," Finn said, his mind hovering on the amazing Cheerio. He smiled when he remembered _her_ perfect smile.

He really wanted to be in a relationship with her. But if what Sam said was true, as soon as they walked into WMHS they would go back to barely talking. Finn felt crestfallen.


	11. One More Night

_I should be happy right now, _Finn thought. But he couldn't be happy. Even though New Directions had won the competition and therefore the money. And the judges had thrown this great party for the winners, the runner ups and the third place groups. No, to Finn this was the last night he had with Santana. He couldn't even enjoy it because she had shut him out. And frankly, he had shut her out too. It hurt too much. Finn leaned against the wall, watching Quinn and Sam spin gracefully on the dance floor.

"You look sad," Puck said, his eyes trained on Rachel. Finn took a sip of his soda.

"I'm just kind of lost in thought," Finn muttered, still scanning the crowd for Santana. Brittany wheeled Artie to the edge of the dance floor and sat in his lap as he spun her around slowly. Finn sighed. Mike and Tina ran past the two boys to the dance floor as well.

"I'm going to ask Rach to dance," Puck said and left Finn alone. Finn's eyes finally found her. Santana sat alone at a table, staring at her drink. Her hair was down and she was wearing a red dress. She looked really hot. But she looked beautiful and cute and she looked sad. Finn pulled his head just barely above his self pity and pushed through the crowd, his destination set on Santana.

Finn tapped her lightly on the shoulder when he made it over. She looked up at him and studied him warily. Finn held out his hand to her.

"What?" she snapped. Finn stepped closer.

"Care to dance?" Finn asked her. Santana blinked in surprise. She took his hand and he pulled her out of her seat, leading her slowly to the center of the dance floor. He didn't usually have good rhythm. Like_ ever_. But he willed himself not to look like a fool in front of Santana. They were soon dancing almost elegantly.

"I don't want things to go back to normal," Finn finally said. Santana's gaze snapped onto his.

"Um, what?" she asked.

"I don't want things to change between us," Finn sighed. Santana rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't date," she reminded him icily. Shit, her walls were already coming back up.

"You don't know what I'd give to have one more night with us being romantically involved," Finn told her.

"Finn, I _don't date_," Santana mumbled harshly into his shoulder. Finn moved one hand to lift her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"That's not what you said at the wedding," Finn reminded her, kissing her softly. Santana smirked when he pulled away.

"You really want to date me? Like when we get back to WMHS you won't be ashamed to tell Karofsky and Azimio that you are dating the Bitch Santana Lopez?" Santana asked him. Finn pulled her closer.

"Please San, you've never really been a bitch around me," Finn teased her. Santana laughed breathily. She leaned in and Finn met her kiss. She pulled on his jacket to bring his head closer to hers.

Finn felt the happiness rise in him. He had never felt so happy and so free in his entire life. He was dating Santana Lopez. And going back to school wouldn't change a damn thing.

Finn was vaguely aware that Puck was whistling at them or that the other kids were giggling at them but Finn just wound his fingers in Santana's hair, kissing her back even more passionately.

After all, Finn and Santana had gone through a lot of Trials to get to this point and they weren't going to ruin it.

Yeah, life was good.


	12. To the Rescue

A/N: This is the second to last chapter. Next might be an epilogue, not sure yet.

Finn walked up to his locker, only to see Santana leaning against it, smirking.

"Hey, San. Can you move so I can get my books?" Finn asked. Santana shook her head and winked at him.

"Sorry Finnocence, but I can't move unless you know the password," Santana grinned.

"Um? Santana Rocks? I'm an Idiot? Santana's hotter than any other girl?" Finn tried several. Santana flicked her ponytail in approval but shook her head.

"Nope. It's two words. The first words starts with KI and it's a four letter word. The second word it 'me'. Got it?" Santana asked him.

"Huh? Ooookay. Kick Me? Kill me?" Finn guessed. Santana pouted and rolled her eyes.

"Are you really that stupid?" she asked him. Finn shook his head. Of course he knew what she meant, he was just teasing her.

"Fine. Kiss Me?" Finn said. Santana's smirk grew.

"I'd be happy to oblige," she purred and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, crashing his lips into hers. Finn thought that it was pretty much the best way to start of a Tuesday morning. Finn pressed her back against his locker as he kissed her eagerly. Finn was totally aware that Jacob was filming and photographing them. But Finn wasn't going to unglue his lips from Santana's until it was absolutely necessary.

Finally, Finn needed air and so he pulled away. Santana looked up at him in awe.

"Damn, Finn. I didn't know you could," Santana's praise was interrupted by Karofsky and Azimio sauntering over.

"What the hell do you two want?" Finn asked. Azimio gave Santana the 'one over'.

"Don't you even fucking think about it, Azimio," Finn growled. Santana looked up at Finn, her eyes singing praise that she would never say out loud.

"Calm down Gay Wad," Azimio rolled his eyes.

"You're seriously going to call Finn gay after he basically let me stick my tongue down his throat?" Santana asked them.

"So, Santana, call me later," Karofsky smiled sickeningly. Finn let go of Santana's waist, his hands balling into fists.

"No, she won't, asshole. She's dating me," Finn said through clenched teeth.

"No way, Lopez don't date. And if she did it wouldn't be with a fag like you. Whores like Santana go for us Alpha males," Azimio laughed. Finn launched himself at both of the boys. He pinned them both to the floor, one hand punching either one as his knees pinned them down.

"You talk about her like that again and I swear you two will be so ugly it'll hurt," Finn said one they had both freed themselves and were running away. Finn walked back over to Santana. She smiled at him. Not a smirk or gloating grin but an honest to god smile.

"Finn, that was so hot," Santana said and stood on her tiptoes, bringing her lips to his again. Finn took her hand. She looked hesitant at first but then she tightened her grip on his ran over to them.

"So Finn, would you consider Santana to be your girlfriend?" Jacob asked. Santana looked up at Finn.

"Yeah, I would," Finn said, pressing his forehead to Santana's.

"Santana, would you say that Finn's your boyfriend?" Jacob wheezed.

"Of course, dickwad. Now get out of our way. You're blocking the power couple," Santana huffed. Jacob skirted away and Santana and Finn walked down the hallway, awed stares following them as they went.

"Welcome back to school," Santana chuckled. Finn smiled.


	13. Epilogue

Finn smiled and thanked all of the guests of his thirty-first birthday party as they left. He smiled, finally alone with his wife. He found her waiting for him on the couch and he kissed her greedily. She made a pleased sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is Graham at your mom's?" Finn asked, making sure their son wouldn't walk in on them. His wife rolled her eyes

"Finn, everything's been taken care of, just kiss me already," she whined.

"You're so cute when you do that, Santana," Finn smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you," Finn mumbled against her lips. Santana tilted her head a little, trying to gain leverage on Finn.

"I love you too," she smiled. Finn pulled away for a minute and he rested Santana's head on his chest. She smiled and ran her hand across his abdomen, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Finn ran his hand through her hair.

"You look really beautiful," Finn told her. Santana fidgeted wit the hem of her blue dress.

"Thanks, but I didn't wear it so would be content with me _in_ it," Santana rolled her eyes. Finn ran his fingers along the hem but stopped there. Santana looked at him like he was crazy. He probably was. Crazy in love with her.

"I'm just content to have you alone," Finn admitted. Finn loved Graham- he was his little boy- and he and Santana kissed and flirted in front of him but they always had more _fun_ when they were alone.

"Well, I'm not," Santana mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked at him and bit her lip flirtatiously.

"That's because you're never satisfied," Finn teased her. Santana pouted but it was really cute so Finn kissed her soundly, silencing any protests or threatening that she was preparing to launch at him. She seemed happy at this, fisting the fabric of his shirt. Finn ran his hands along her arms. She smiled and twisted her body so she was sitting on his lap, and effectively keeping him from moving. She chuckled against his lips.

"I win," she whispered before kissing him again. Finn let her attack his lips for however long she wanted.

Just having her was the best thing that had happened to him.


End file.
